


I thought I lost you

by Terrasilvershade



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrasilvershade/pseuds/Terrasilvershade
Summary: Gimli has a nightmare that Legolas is killed in battle. Thankfully his husband is there to comfort him.





	I thought I lost you

Gimli was in a battle; he heard the cries of his fellow warriors and the sound of metal clanging against metal, but they seemed to be muffled as if he was underwater. Nobody seemed to notice him, foe and ally alike. He tried to look around the battlefield but the edges and details were blurred. The only clear image was Legolas. 

Gimli couldn't take his eyes off of him; his blond hair was tied in a bun that had been slowly coming undone over the course of the battle, filth coated his face and tunic, and although elves did not tire easily Gimli noted the faint hints of battle-weariness on his partners face. This worried him. He had no weapons to speak of and even if he had his axe his legs wouldn't move. 

The battle raged on, orcs coming in from all sides. Legolas was taking them out with his bow but he would soon run out of arrows and be forced to bring himself into the range of the enemy. Why couldn’t he be there with him, fighting by his side? He was being forced to watch helplessly as his love slowly became overtaken by foes. Gimli tried to call out to him but his voice failed him. He kept calling nonetheless. 

The first hit he took was a brutal one. An orc came up from behind him and plunged his axe into the back of Legolas’ shoulder. He cried out and the sound made Gimli’s blood turn to ice. He wished he could help him. To take his axe and end that orc for hurting him. But there was nothing he could do but watch. 

Legolas swiftly killed the orc that had wounded him with his knife but the injury posed a problem when he attempted to draw his bow. He winced loud enough for Gimli to hear and brought a hand to the wound, eyes widening at the glistening red blood staring back at him. Every battle could end in a fatal wound but one doesn't fully realize that until you see your own blood and think about what death entails. That was the expression on Legolas’ face; one of somber contemplation and thought. He wished he could take his hand and tell him it was going to be ok. But there was nothing he could do.

Legolas took a calming breath, wiped his hand on his messy tunic, and regained his battle focus. He switched to his swords, favoring his injured arm, and continued slaying the orcs that were starting to surround him. Unfortunately, they knew of his wound and were focusing exclusively on that side, much to Legolas and Gimli’s fears. His injury and battle-weariness were sorely apparent. 

The second hit was somehow worse. It was a sword, quick to the side, cutting through his armor and flesh with ease and with enough force he was staggered for a second. Gimli could hear his ragged labored breathing, which was worsened by the fact that elves were naturally silent. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes; Legolas wasn't going to survive. Why wasn't Gimli in the battle with him? Why didn't he protect him?

He looked up at his attacker, trying to ignore the blood trickling out of his mouth, and crossed swords with him again, determined to go down fighting. 

The third hit was the one that ended it all. Sword, up to the hilt into his chest. He didn't even make any sound, just spat a mouthful of blood in the orcs face before severing his head. But the damage was done. 

Legolas fell onto his side, coughing up blood with every breath. As if by some sick joke, Gimli could walk over to him now, and knelt down by his husband's side. He gently took his hand in his, giving him a reassuring squeeze even though he wasn’t sure he was aware he was there. 

“Stay with me,” he cried, letting his tears fall, “Please.” 

“Meleth-nin, I’m sorry to leave you like this. I-” he began coughing again and there was an alarming amount of blood coming up with it. His entire body shuddered and his voice was now hoarse and strained. “Le velethron e-guil nîn…” And then he stilled, the light slowly leaving his crystalline blue eyes. 

It felt like someone had ripped Gimli’s heart out and left a huge gaping hole in its place. He gingerly touched Legolas’ face and closed his eyes, trying to convince himself that he was simply asleep. But he was not, and once the shock passed the entire weight of the world hit him all at once and he broke down, cradling the limp body of his lover and sobbing. 

And as soon as it started it was over and Gimli was back in his own bed, still shaken up but otherwise alright.

“Are you ok meleth-nin?” Legolas was now awake, sitting up next to him with his hand on Gimli’s shoulder and a concerned expression on his face. “You were talking in your sleep again. Was it a bad dream?” He nodded solemnly, leaning to Legolas’ chest and wrapping his arm around him tightly. 

“I knew it wasn’t real but you...I can’t…” 

“Shh, I’m here. I’m ok.” He kissed the top of Gimli’s head and ran his fingers softly through his hair, holding him close. “I cannot promise I won’t leave you one day, but I am here now.” He put his hand underneath Gimli’s chin and turned his face until he was looking in his eyes, kissed him, and then pressed his forehead against his. 

“Amralizu.” Legolas smiled.

“Le melin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Meleth-nin: My love  
> Le velethron e-guil nîn: You are the love of my life  
> Le melin: I love you
> 
> Amralizu: I love you


End file.
